Between The Flames
by AldeanMyHero
Summary: Life is hard when your a firefighter! This story is about a firefighter named James Fake character who is going through a tough life!
1. Chapter 1

**Another early morning begins with coffee and newspaper for James Blackwall, he drinks his coffee slowly and reads an article about the upcoming firefighter games. He couldn't wait to be apart of them for the first year, after finishing the article he flipped the page. That page was obitchuaries, he read the title of a few, a rush of chills went through his body when he read someone with the same first name that was also a firefighter who died in action. Quickly he turned the page, suddenly the phone rang, he put the paper on the table and walked over to the home phone. He read the caller id then answered the phone. "Hello." He said as he pressed the phone to his ear. **

**"Morning handsome!" His girlfriend said flirtatiously.**

**"Morning honey!" He replied smiling and sitting back down at the table.**

**"Are you busy tonight?" She asked.**

**"You tell me!" He said as he took another sip of coffee.**

**"Well I was hoping we can go to Ruby Tuesdays!" She answered.**

**A smile grew across his face. "I would love to go with you! Pick you up around, say 7?" **

**"That sounds perfect!" She said then they said their goodbyes and hung up.**

**After his phone call with his girlfriend he headed to work, so he grabbed his keys to his pickup and walked out of the house. While he was driving to work he hit a small traffic jam, he sat there in it with nothing to do but turn up the radio. One of his favorite songs came on, 'Time is love' by Josh Turner. That was the same song that him and his girlfriend had their first dance too. When the song was over the traffic began to slowly move again. About twenty minutes later he reached his work, he was a truck driver for Sage's trucking of PA. Did he like his job? Kinda, he thought it was boring and too long, but it's what he wanted to do since he was a kid.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Before James got in his truck one of his friends on the job walked up. "You and the girl doing anything?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, Ruby Tuesday, why?" James asked.  
"Just wondering." He replied. "See ya later!"  
**

** James just shook his head and hoped in the truck. What was that about? He thought, then he remember looking at that obitchuary early hoping that will never happen he trucked on.**

** James worked a long ten hour, once he got off he went straight to his pickup and drove out, hoping he could beat traffic. Luckily he beat traffic, he made it home around 3:20, when he got through the door he put his keys in the drawer and went upstairs and took a shower. When he got out he put on a graphic tee and jeans, he went back downstairs and laid on the couch watching tv.  
About three or four hours later he got changed into something nice for his date. When he had everything on he grabbed his cell phone and called his girlfriend. "Hello." She said as she answered it.  
"Ready to go on or-" He said but got cut off by his pager, he took it out of his pocket and saw it was a house fire and the needed Engine 6, of course he drove the Engine. "Hun, we'll have to replan our date I'm so sorry!" He said then quickly hung up, he took of his nice shows and put on sneakers and ran out. Hanging up on her was rude, he knew, but he had to go to this call.  
Once at the station he threw on his gear and jumped in the Engine, with Sirens at full blast the trucks screamed down the road. Chief jump out of the truck first when they arrived. "Blackwall, you run pumps..." James ran to the pumps while chief told others were to go, quickly he hooked up the hose and began operating, he felt so horrible about what he did but he had to concentrate on his work or he could ruin other's live's also.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When the call was over the guys of Station six got back in the trucks, they headed back to the quiet fire hall. Carefully and slowly James backed the Engine into the hall, when he park he sat in the truck for a few minutes to think about what he's done. Still depressed he get's out of the truck, he walks back to the rack were his gear goes, slowly he takes his gear off and hangs it up. Has he walked out of the hall his girlfriend came out from behind on of the tree's, she ran up to him. Sweetly she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much!" She said as she kissed his lips. **

**"Your not mad?" He asked concerned but happy.  
"Hun, you were saving a life, how oh how could I be mad?" She asked as she kissed him again.  
"I don't know!" He chuckled and kissed her, she looked him deep in the eye's. "Let's go to my house!" He recommend.  
A huge smile streamed across her nearly perfect face. "Let's go!" He smiled at her and then grabbed her hand, they walked to his truck and hopped in. **

**The next morning James woke up next to his beautiful blonde, blue eyed girlfriend, his alarm clock went off shortly after, he clicked snooze and sat up. "Alyssa wake up hun!" He said lightly shaking his girlfriend awake.  
"Morning already?" She asked as she sat up and stretched.  
"Yep, I wish last night never ended!" He winked at her.  
Alyssa smiled and kissed his cheek. "Me either!"  
James got out of bed and walked over to his closet, he grabbed a plain grey t-shirt and jeans. "I'll be back in a few, there's a shower downstairs if you want to shower before you change." He said, they smiled at eachother then separated.**

**As soon as both were showered and fully clothed they went to the kitchen. "Breakfast?" James asked Alyssa.  
"Nah, I get it at work!" She smiled and walked over the kitchen table.  
"Alright, then ready to go?" He asked as he grabbed his lunch box.  
"Let's get going." She smiled, James kissed her and grabbed his keys. Both got in his pickup, carefully James backed out of his driveway and headed towards the hospital were Alyssa worked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**James really didn't want to drop Alyssa off but he had to, when he pulled into the hospital parking lot she kissed his cheek and got out. "See you tonight!" She said as she closed the door, blowing each other one last kiss before leaving one another. Pulling out of the hospital parking lot and making a turn towards his work James thought of maybe a try again at the Ruby Tuesdays tonight, he wasn't sure if he want to though.**

**After work James went to the store and bought a few things, while he was going through the cereal aisle he heard someone say his name. "James!" The familiar tone said.**

**"Issy!" He replied with a smile, Issy was one of his high school friends.**

**"Hey, what's up?" She asked.**

**"Not a lot, you?" He asked.**

**"Well you're talking to Mrs. Greensmith!" She said with a excited tone.**

**"You and Todd got married?" He asked surprised.**

**"Yeah! What about you and Alyssa? You've been dating for what two or three years!" She said with a smile.**

**"I'm thinking of proposing to her on her birthday then have the wedding on Christmas like she always wanted." He replied as he picked up a book of Cheerios and threw it in the cart.**

**"That sounds perfect!" She smiled. "I should let you go, you probably have a lot to do!"**

**"Yeah, but hey it was nice seeing you again." He said, they said goodbye then they continued shopping.**

**After shopping James headed home and unpacked everything, when he finished putting everything away he went to lay on the couch. Beep! his pager rang out, he tiredly got it out of his pocket and looked, it read, car accident with injuries, Engine and QRS 6 needed. With a groan he grabbed his keys and ran out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The accident wasn't as bad as he thought, it took about 20 to 30 minutes to get everything cleaned up. While leaving the station James called Alyssa, she answered on the third ring. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.**

**"Just needed to hear your voice!" He said with a smile as he got in his pickup.**  
**"Have a call?" She guessed.**  
**"Yeah, a vehicle accident, injuries were minor." He said with a sigh.**  
**"Everyone survived?" She asked.**  
**"Yep, they went to the hospital." He answered.**  
**"Hun I just got paged, I love you!" She said.**  
**"Alright love you also!" He said, they both hung up, James put the key in the ignition and turned it. Motor roaring he pulled out of the halls parking lot, when he arrived home he went in and started supper. Spaghetti and meatballs was his choice, while he was cooking his cell phone rang, it was his chief. "Hey Chief." He said as he answered it. **

**"Hey, you're coming to the games correct?" He asked.**  
**"Yep, who all is?" James asked as he finished cooking.**  
**"You, Brightville, Pearce, and my wife and I." He replied.**  
**James smiled and made himself a plate of supper. "Nice group we have!"**  
**"Yep, well I need to go wife's calling, and you probably got to get you're pretty lady!" Chief said, James agreed and hung up. Quickly he sat the food on the table and headed out to the truck, when he got in the car he was excited to pick up his girlfriend. **

**Shortly later he arrived in front of the busy white building, Alyssa was waiting out front. Slowly he pulls up in front of where she was. "Need a ride?" He joked.**

**"Well I guess I could!" She smiled and jumped in the passenger side.**

**"Hope you're hungry!" He said with a smile as he pulled out of the busy parking lot.**

**"Starving!" She said with a smile, he was sure he was not gonna try Ruby Tuesday's over but instead he will take her to Hershey Park on Saturday.**


End file.
